Ceonius
''''Ceonius is a recurring character in the second, third, fourth and fifth seasons of ''Spartacus''. He was a Gladiator from Greece who later joined Spartacus' rebellion against the Romans. Surviving most of the rebellion, he ultimately died in 71 BC during the Battle of the Silarus River, one of the last Gladiators to die in the battle. He was the lover of Allovera, who was crucified along the Appian Way following the battle, on Crassus' orders Background Early Life Ceonius was born in Athens, Greece in 106 BC. He was born into slavery, and was set to serve his fathers dominus when he came of age. From a young age Ceonius had a natural enthusiasm and need for learning, reading any and all books his dominus would give him. However, his dominus eventually sold him to Cilician pirates visiting Athens, and was taken to Italy instead. He spent most of his childhood and early adulthood being sold around Italy to numerous wealthy Romans until he was eventually sold to Gaius Aurelius Scaurus in Capua, and trained as a gladiator. Ceonius survived many fights in the Arena, and even once faced off against Oenomaus, of which both survived. Third Servile War After a few days following the escape of Lentulus Batiatus' slaves from his own ludus, Ceonius and his fellow gladiators were quick to make their own escape plan, knowing it would mean they would be punished for Spartacus' crimes. In the dead of night, the gladiators in Scaurus' ludus escaped, although they left the house slaves out of the plan. Under cloaks and hoods, the gladiators managed to make their way out of Capua, travelling along the Appian Way, doing their best to hide in plain sight from Roman authorities. Sometime before the Battle of Mount Vesuvius, Ceonius and the other gladiators found Spartacus' encampment, mere miles from Vesuvius. Oenomaus was able to vouch that he had fought Ceonius in the Arena, being one of the only fights he had a draw in. Traits and Skills * Master Combatant: Ceonius was trained as a Gladiator, enabling him to best countless Roman legionaries. ** Peak Human Condition: As a Gladiator, Ceonius was kept at a top physical condition. ** Peak Human Durability: Having been trained to fight others in the Arena, Ceonius was also trained to withstand great levels of stress, trauma and injury. * Multilingualism: Ceonius could speak Latin and Germanic, along with Greek, his native tongue. He learned to speak Germanic mainly from his lover Allovera, speaking it to her as well as Oenomaus. Speaking Latin allowed him to speak with most of the rebels in the rebellion. Personality Appearance Category:Greek Category:Slave Category:Fugitivus Category:Rebels (Third Servile War) Category:Spartacus: Season 2 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 3 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 4 characters Category:Spartacus: Season 5 characters Category:Battle of Nuceria Participants Category:Siege of Atella Participants Category:Battle of Metapontum Participants Category:Battle of Herculaneum Participants Category:Siege of Cosentia Participants Category:Siege of Nola (72 BC) Participants Category:Siege of Thurii Participants Category:Battle of Picentia Participants Category:Siege of Nerulum Participants Category:Battle of Surrentum Participants Category:Battle of Lentula Participants Category:Battle of Picenum Participants Category:Battle of Mutina (72 BC) Participants Category:Battle of Ariminum Participants Category:Battle of Potentia Participants Category:Battle on the Melia Ridge Participants Category:Battle of Mount Camalatrum Participants Category:Battle of Mount Vulture Participants Category:Battle of Brundisium Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Participants Category:Battle of the Silarus River Casualties Category:Killed by Roman Legionaries Category:Death by stabbing Category:71 BC deaths